1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamic rock stabilizing fixtures for mine roof support applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the prior art is well presented by James J. Scott in a paper A New Innovation In Rock Support-Friction Rock Stabilizers of Apr. 23, 1979 before the Canadian Institute of Mining and Metallury in Canada, and in the paper presented by James J. Scott in May, 1980 at the 21st U.S. Symposium on Rock Mechanics, the paper being entitled Interior Rock Reinforcement Fixtures. The prior art includes also the method of anchoring bolts in drill holes by Schuermann et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,443 of Oct. 29, 1963, the grouting of anchors in Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,944 of June 27, 1978 and the mine roof support of Rozanc U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,697 of Feb. 2, 1982. These examples are directed to the use of resins as anchoring means for rock reinforcement, and to means for mixing the resin anchoring means.